


Notice

by Remy_Writes5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Band Fic, Drinking, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, MWPP, Marauders, Modern Era, Music, Musicians, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remy_Writes5/pseuds/Remy_Writes5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Marauders need a new guitarist while Sirius's hand heals. Remus is more into classical music than Punk Rock. Somehow he finds himself joining the band anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notice

            The Marauders were famous on campus. They had won Battle of Bands the last few years in a row, they had been featured in the school paper, and people requested their songs on the college radio station. They were rock stars, at least where their school was concerned.

            Sirius Black reveled in it, the attention and the fact that he could get whoever he wanted on campus. More than any other Marauder, he was getting the most action. Of course James was with Lily and Peter was Peter, but still. Their first EP, “Mischief Managed” had been selling pretty well on Itunes.

             It was all going so well until Sirius fell during a rugby match and fucked up his wrist.

            “We need a new guitarist,” James said for the fifth time that band practice.

            “No we _don’t_ ,” Sirius insisted, pacing back and forth in front of Peter and James. “My hand will heal. We don’t need anyone.”

            “Mate, come on, we’ve got shows coming up. We’re supposed to play on that morning show in less than a month. The doctor said you’ll be in a cast for at least six weeks. It would be one thing if it was your strumming arm, but it’s not. You can’t play chords with that thing.”

            Sirius growled in response.

            “He’s right,” Peter spoke up, twirling his drumsticks between his fingers.

            “Oh, well thank you for your opinion!” Sirius snapped at him.

            “Look man, you don’t have to like it, but we need someone,” James said, standing up. He placed it hands on Sirius’s shoulders and looked at him. “I’m going to hold auditions. You can be a part of it or not, but this is happening.”

            Sirius glanced away. “Fine,” he grumbled, not liking it one bit. Since he had lost his real family, his friends were all he had. He didn’t like the idea of someone coming in and ruining it all.

 

                                                                                                                ***

 

            Sirius groaned and awkwardly ran his fingers through his hair with his left hand. He hated losing his dominate hand because it made doing everything so fucking difficult. Sirius preferred things be easy. They'd been auditioning new guitar players all morning and everyone had been absolutely crap. Hopefully they wouldn't find anyone and James would forget his stupid idea.

            He was making his way to his musical theory class when he heard someone playing Moonlight Sonata on the guitar in one of the practice rooms. He stopped and opened the door. A tawny-haired boy was plucking away, his hands moving effortlessly over the strings. Sirius was transfixed on this thin boy until the song ended.

            Sirius clapped and the boy looked up, noticing him for the first time, and frowning at him. “Can I help you?”

            “I didn’t see you at auditions,” Sirius said, walking over and plopping himself down on the piano bench. Up close he could see just how good-looking this bloke was. He was lean and tall with amber eyes under long eyelashes. His lower lip was full with the thinner upper lip resting against it. Sirius couldn’t help thinking that if someone had to join The Marauders, at least it would be someone hot. He’d finally have a bit of eye-candy during practices.

            “Auditions for what?”

            “The Marauders,” Sirius said proudly. “We’re looking for a guitarist.”

            “I don’t really go out for that kind of thing,” the boy said dismissively.

            “Oh, come on, Moony,” Sirius said, nudging him. “You play pretty well.”

            “Gee, thanks,” Moony rolled his eyes. “Wait, Moony?”

            “Yeah,” Sirius said, giving him his most brilliant smile. “I don’t know your name, so I had to come up with a nickname. You were playing Moonlight Sonata, so Moony.”

            Moony’s face turned sour. “You could have just asked me my name.”

            “Okay, what’s your name?”

            “Remus. Remus Lupin.”

            “I like Moony better.”

            Remus rolled his eyes. “I have a recital at the end of the semester that I need to practice for, so if you don’t mind…” Remus gestured towards the door.

            “I don’t mind at all,” Sirius said, leaning back against the piano and winking at Remus.

            Remus huffed out a breath, making his fringe blow to the side. “Look, whoever you are –“

            “You don’t know who I am?” Sirius asked, offended. He was certain everyone on campus knew him, or at least his band. Remus was the first person not to be impressed by him. Sirius found in unsettling.

            “No, I can’t say that I do,” Remus said, plucking idly at his guitar.

            “Sirius Black.”

            “Okay, well, Sirius Black, I’d appreciate it if you’d get out,” Remus informed him, scowling deeply. He adjusted his beanie on his head and then started to play again.

            “Hey, don’t be like that,” Sirius said, scooting closer to Remus. “It would only be for about six weeks until my hand heals. I’m offering you the opportunity of a lifetime here.”

            Remus stared at him for a moment as if assessing him. Sirius couldn’t help squirming under the gaze. “Look, Black, some of us are here to learn. Not all of us picked up a guitar just to see how many girls it could get us.”

            “And I’m offering you practical knowledge,” Sirius insisted. “Don’t you ever have any fun, Lupin? Like being in a punk band for example.”

            “I don’t consider playing the same four chords over and over again fun.”

            Sirius blanched. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

            Lupin’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t want to be in your stupid band, alright?”

            Sirius was affronted for a moment before schooling his expression. “Okay, Moony, no need to get so uppity about it.” Sirius stood up and sniffed haughtily. “Try not to have too much fun. We wouldn’t want it to get in the way of your _learning._ ” With that, Sirius walked out, wanting to make sure he got the last word.

                       

                                                                        ***

 

            James: I found a replacement guitar player!

            Sirius: Who is it?

            James: Don’t think you know him.

            Sirius: Is he hot?

            James: I have no idea. Finding blokes attractive is more your thing, mate.

            Sirius: You are hopeless as a wingman.

            James: You’re not allowed to get off with band members. We made a pact.

            Sirius: That’s because at the point the band consisted of my brother and Pete. It was a non-issue.

            James: Well it’s still in effect! Keep your hands to yourself!!!!!!!!!

            Sirius: We’ll see ;)

            Sirius: Also that’s an alarming amount of exclamation points.

 

                                                                                    ***

 

            Sirius showed up for band practice that day feeling like an excited puppy. While he wasn’t thrilled with the idea of someone joining The Marauders, he was excited to make a new acquaintance. Sirius was a social butterfly and he felt like he hadn’t met anyone knew in ages. Well, except that Remus Lupin, but fuck that guy. And not in the fun way either.

            Sirius stopped in his tracks when he saw James and Peter talking to none other than Remus Lupin. “What the fuck are you doing here?” he shouted, stopping over, his combat boots making it extra loud.

            “Oh, so you two do know each other,” James said, glancing between Sirius and Remus.

            “We’ve met, yeah,” Sirius said icily, glaring at Remus. “I believe his exact words were _I don’t want to be in your stupid band._ Changed your mind, eh, Moony?”

            Remus bristled. “Please don’t call me that.”

            “Answer the question!”

            “Maybe I did change my mind, what of it?” Remus challenged, crossing his arms over his chest.

            "You don't even like the kind of music we play!"

            “I never said that," Remus responded, crossing his arms over his chest. Sirius stared off with him, not about to back down. "I just happen to like other music better."

            "You're so full of shit," Sirius spat out. "You don't even want to join our band. You think you're too good for us."

             "Maybe I just needed to be ask by someone who wasn’t simultaneously trying to get into my pants.”

            Sirius’s jaw dropped. “I wasn’t doing that!”

            “Yes you were.”

            “Okay, okay fellas, let’s break it up,” James said, stepping between them.

            “Yeah, I can’t be here all night, I’ve got a date with Emmaline Vance,” Peter spoke up, walking over to his drum kit.

            “You two are completely bonkers if you think I’m going to let this – this tosser into the band,” Sirius shouted dramatically.

            James sighed and rubbed his forehead. “Sirius, there’s no one else who is good enough to learn the songs in time. Remus is in my music appreciation class and he knows his shit. Bandmates don’t always have to get along. The Beatles didn’t always like each other. Just think of him as the Paul to your John.”

            “I think he’s more like Yoko,” Sirius shot back, glaring up at Remus.

            Remus snorted. “Look, if this is going to be a problem, I can just go. I don’t need this bollocks.”

            “No, please don’t go!” James cut in quickly. “We need you. Sirius, get over your problem quickly. We need to practice.”

            “Fine,” Sirius grumbled unhappily. “But I don’t like it.”

           

                                                                                                     ***

 

            Sirius had to admit that Remus was talented. He learned the songs fairly easily. The problem was when Remus tried to change things.

            “That’s not how it goes!” Sirius snapped at him, halting the song in the middle.

            Remus looked up at him and shrugged. “I think it sounds better that way.”

            “Well I think it sounds like shit.”

            James sighed and put his bass down. “We don’t have time for this, Sirius. Let him make it his own. He’s not going to play it exactly the way you do.”

            “You mean perfectly?” Sirius retorted.

            “Let’s just take it back at the chorus, okay?” James said, trying to diffuse the situation.

            Sirius stuck his tongue out at Remus before stepping back up to the microphone. He waited for Pete to count off and then began to sing.

 

                                                                                                        ***

 

            The band (and Lily) went out for their usual post-practice drink. They were all seated at a booth and Sirius was annoyed to find he’d been sat next to Remus. There was just something about that guy that annoyed him to no end. It was probably his eyes. His gorgeous, judgmental eyes.

            “So Remus, you’re a member of The Marauders now?” Lily asked, taking a sip of her drink.

            “Temporary member,” Remus answered, biting his bottom lip. Sirius hated him just a bit for it.

            “Well, I mean, we haven’t discussed it, but if you wanted to stick around after Sirius’s hand heals you can,” James offered, smiling at Remus.

            “You can’t just offer him that!” Sirius spoke up angrily. “We decide that as a group.”

            “I, um, that’s okay,” Remus said, looking down at his lap. “I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

            “It’s a brilliant idea!” James insisted, putting his arm around Lily. “Sirius is happier now that he gets to flounce around stage more. He gets to show off his moves like Jagger.”

            Sirius glared at him. “Never say that again in relation to me.”

            James laughed and shook his head. “You’re a great addition to the band, Remus. I’m just upset we didn’t find you sooner!”

            Sirius had heard enough. He got to his feet, accidentally bumping into the table and making the drinks on it rattle. Everyone looked at him funny but he didn’t offer an explanation or an apology. Instead he went over to the bar and decided he was going to get pissed.

            Several hours later it was time for them to head back to campus. Sirius was drunker than he had been in a long time. He was vaguely aware that he was hanging off of someone as they walked back. He blinked a few times to try and clear his vision. The first thing he saw was tawny-colored hair and he groaned.

            “What’re you doing?” he slurred, tripping over his own feet.

            “Getting you home safe,” Remus responded evenly.

            “You don’t even like me,” Sirius reminded him.

            “No, you don’t like me,” Remus corrected, glancing down at Sirius.

            “That’s not true at all,” Sirius said, making a face.

            Remus laughed. “Is that why you’re constantly antagonistic towards me?”

            “Stop using big words,” Sirius told him, closing his eyes. “Can’t understand.”

            Remus stopped walking and pulled Sirius close so they were chest to chest. “Then let me make it simple for you,” Remus murmured, leaning down and kissing Sirius gently.

            Sirius moaned and sucked eagerly on Remus’s full lower lip. “What’re you doing?” Sirius asked, staring up at Remus incredulously. “Why’d you kiss me?”

            “Because I wanted to.”

            “Why?”

            “Because you’re charming and sexy and very difficult to resist.”

            “I am?”

            “You are.” Remus grinned. “The only reason I did that is because you won’t remember it in the morning.”

            “I’ll remember,” Sirius said indignantly.

            Remus chuckled. “We’ll see.”

           

                                                                                                                ***

 

            Sirius felt strange around Remus. It seemed like something had shifted between them but he wasn’t sure what. He suddenly found himself blushing whenever Remus got too close to him. He’d also started having some pretty spectacular dreams with Remus in a starring role. What was happening to him? Sure, Remus was hot but why was Sirius acting like a stupid boy with a crush? He was better than that.

           It didn't help that Remus was extremely easy to talk to. He was clever and funny and he called Sirius out on all his shit. They probably would have been great mates if Sirius wasn't so bloody infatuated with him. It was getting in the way and Sirius hated Remus just a bit for making him all confused. 

            Word had gotten around school that Remus had joined The Marauders. Whenever Sirius walked around campus with Remus, he found people looking at Remus with interest. Jealousy flared up in his stomach and he wanted to put himself between Remus and anyone looking. It was ridiculous and embarrassing.

            Then he caught Remus snogging Fabian Prewett after practice one day. Remus had left before the others as Sirius, James and Peter discussed the set list for the morning show. When Sirius had finally left, Remus had Fabian pressed against the wall of their practice building, his tongue resolutely down Fabian’s throat.

            Sirius felt his cheeks (and other parts of his anatomy) heat up as he watched them for a bit longer than necessary. He then ran away as quickly as possible, hoping against hope that Remus hadn’t noticed him staring.

 

                                                                                                ***

 

            Sirius: Fabian Prewett is a git.

            Remus: I don’t know, he’s got nice lips.

            Remus: And a nice arse.

            Sirius: It’s not that nice.

            Remus: Not as nice as yours, certainly.

            Sirius: Exactly.

            Remus: But then Fabian doesn’t run around in tight leather trousers that leave absolutely nothing to the imagination.

            Sirius: Well he should. They’re terribly comfortable.

            Remus: I’ll let him know your fashion advice.

            Sirius: Is he there with you right now?!

            Remus: He could be.

            Sirius: Then why are you texting me?

            Remus: Just fueling your voyeurism.

            Sirius: My voyeurism?

            Remus: Yeah. Figured you were into it after the way I caught you staring at us the other day.

            Sirius: No idea what you’re talking about.

            Remus: Sure you don’t.

 

                                                                                                ***

 

            “What’s that?” Sirius asked, sitting down next to Remus. Peter and James were running late, probably because of the women they were dating. Sirius felt immensely uncomfortable being alone with Remus after their last round of text messages.

            Remus had been sitting in the corner, plucking away at his guitar. Sirius had held out for as long as possible but finally had to ask.

            “Just something I wrote,” Remus said casually, continuing to play.

            “Can I hear it?” Sirius asked softly.

            Remus looked up at him for a moment and then nodded. “Promise you won’t make fun of me? I’m not exactly much of a singer.”

            “Sure,” Sirius said, finding himself staring at Remus’s mouth.

            Remus took a deep breath and began to play. The melody was soft and sweet. It sounded almost like a love song and Sirius couldn’t help wondering who it was about.

           

 

_You try to hide_

_But I notice_

_You’re dying inside_

_And I notice_

_I say it’ll be all right_

_But I don’t know this_

_And I’m hoping that while I look at you_

_You’ll notice me too_

_I could drown in all the things you don’t say_

_If I pull you close would you push me away?_

_I thought that maybe if I put it in a song_

_Every word wouldn’t come out wrong._

_You try to hide_

_But I notice_

_You’re dying inside_

_And I notice_

_I say it’ll be all right_

_But I don’t know this_

_And I’m hoping that while I look at you_

_You’ll notice me too_

            Sirius found himself holding his breath until Remus finished. When the song ended with the last chord, Sirius was leaning in and kissing Remus a bit desperately.

            “Wait, wait,” Remus said, pulling back.

            Sirius opened his mouth to protest but Remus quickly put his guitar on the ground before capturing Sirius’s lips again. Sirius moaned and pressed in closer. It was brilliant and intoxicating. He found himself pulled into Remus’s lap and that was even better because he could get as close as he wanted.

            “I thought you didn’t want me trying to get into your pants,” Sirius teased, pulling back in order to catch his breath.

            “Is that all you want?” Remus asked, looking up at him questioningly.

            “No,” Sirius said, shaking his head. “Christ, Moony, that song was about me, wasn’t it?”

            “It was,” Remus said, licking his lips. “Turns out I find you quite inspiring. I, um, did you like it?”

            “I would think my reaction would be enough of a hint that I did,” Sirius reasoned, kissing Remus sweetly.

            Remus grinned and pressed their foreheads together. “I’m sorry about the way I acted towards you,” he murmured softly. “It’s just that I’m here on a scholarship and I didn’t want to let anything distract me. Then you came into my practice room and I knew you were going to be one big distraction.”

            “Sorry too,” Sirius said, burying his face in Remus’s neck.

            “Sorry for what?”

            “Because I know from experience that I’m rubbish wanking with my left hand, so we can’t do anything until it’s healed,” he told Remus, pressing kisses to his neck.

            Remus laughed. “You know there are things we can do that don’t involve our hands at all, right?”

            Sirius sat up and stared down at Remus. “Oh clever, clever Moony,” he praised, kissing Remus deeply. “Does that mean that Fabian is no longer in the picture?”

            Remus hummed and tangled his fingers in Sirius’s hair. “He was just a bit of fun while I waited for you to come to your senses.”

            The door to the practice space opened and James and Peter came in. The four of them froze for a moment as if none of them knew quite what to say. Finally, James’s face broke out into a wide smile. “Oh thank god,” he said, wiping his forehead. “I thought you two were going to dance around each other forever.”

            “Maybe now bad practice won’t be rife with sexual tension,” Peter joined in.

            “And now we won’t have to watch Remus stare at Sirius’s arse all practice.”

            “Actually, that’ll probably only get worse,” Peter reasoned, pulling his drumsticks out and heading towards his kit.

            “Did you really stare at my arse?” Sirius asked, turning his attention back to Remus.

            “I told you, you’ve got a great arse,” Remus responded, giving it a squeeze for good measure.

            Sirius squeaked in surprise and then laughed. “Cheeky bugger.”

            “Oh, you have _no_ idea,” Remus purred, pulling Sirius down into a kiss.

            “Oi, you two lovebirds!” James called out, interrupting them. “We’ve got to practice.”

            “Fuck off, James,” Sirius said, kissing Remus enthusiastically as he flipped James off. “You made the two of us wait for you.”

            Remus pulled back and grinned. “After,” he promised, sliding Sirius off his lap.

            Sirius watched the rest of them get set up and his heart swelled a bit. He’d been reluctant to let someone else in to what he considered his family. But Remus belonged there with them. He was a true Marauder. Sirius knew, as he stepped up to the microphone, that things were only going to get better.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years everyone! Thought I would end 2015 with some Wolfstar fluff, just something short and sweet for the holiday. I'm also not very good at writing song lyrics but I tried. Hopefully it isn't complete crap. Anyways, thanks for reading!


End file.
